strongcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Land
Dirt & Grass Gravity Unlike in Vanilla, dirt is affected by gravity. This means that any dirt without a block underneath it will fall, like sand, gravel and cobblestone. Unlike gravel and cobblestone, dirt cannot be used to create walls; it will fall over into piles until it is supported on at least three sides. Grass is not affected by gravity. However, grass with no blocks underneath it has a chance of turning into dirt and collapsing when being walked over by mobs or players. Appearance Dirt varies in color to match the rock layer directly below it. With grass covered areas, it may be hard to notice a transition between dirt colors, but the transition is much more obvious in areas with dry grass or cliffs with exposed dirt. The color of dirt has no effect on the nutrient content once tilled into farmland. Nutrients Farmland, also known as soil, contains three basic nutrients for crops and gives your plants that important access to water, if any source is close enough. By using the modes on your metal hoe, namely the water mode and nutrient mode, you can get a visual indicator on the plots on the levels of nutrients and the access to source water. Nutrients are diminished by the growing of crops in the soil and replenished over time by either letting the plots "fallow" for a season or by planting your crops in cycles, choosing a crop that has a different nutrient requirement than the ones that are depleted in the earth. Player placed soil will have no nutrients until it has lied fallow for a set period of time. Sand Sand is found along riverbeds and oceans and in deserts near the equator. Gravity Unlike in vanilla, sand cannot be used to create walls; it will fall over into piles until it is supported on at least three sides. Appearance Sand varies in color to match the rock layer directly below it. This can be useful to determine when the surface rock layer changes along the ocean floor. Uses Sand can be used in Sluices, where it is more likely to return gems than ores. It will provide 20 soil when thrown into a sluice, or the block can be placed underneath a water source, in a river or ocean biome, and right clicked on with a Gold Pan. Glass is made by smelting sand in either a fire-pit or a forge; it takes a long time and melts at Bright red **. Note: Smelting sand in a fire-pit requires hot burning fuel such as Hickory, and may require the use of a bellows. Mortar is created by combining a water bucket with flux to make limewater and then adding sand. Or all three can be combined at once. Clay Clay is a resource found naturally under dirt and grass at around the same height as sea level but will not spawn in areas of dry grass. Clay in TFC looks different from vanilla minecraft as it will have streaks of the dirt nearby. Clay is primarily used for Pottery. Finding Clay Clay is relatively common but can be covered in grass, making it difficult to spot. A good method for finding clay is looking under the water near a river, lake, or ocean. Grass cannot grow underwater, so if there is clay, it won't be hidden. Another option is to find areas near water where the blocks are two blocks high or more. This will keep grass from growing on the sides of the blocks and hiding the block type. Ravines can also cut through a patch of dirt containing clay making them an option if there is no water nearby. Gravel Gravel is found along riverbeds and oceans. It's primary use is in Sluices, where it is more likely to return ores than gems. It will provide 20 soil when thrown into a sluice, or the block can be placed underneath a water source, in a river or ocean biome, and right clicked on with a Gold Pan. Gravel may also drop flint when mined with a shovel, which is used to make Flint & Steel and Arrows. Peat Peat spawns in dirt below or equal to a y-level of 146. It can be used as fuel in a fire-pit. Like dirt and clay, grass can grow on top of peat, therefore disguising it and making it harder to find. Prior to build 77, peat could be used as roofing material as it was one of the few blocks not affected by gravity. Category:Environment